


【志伊】Fall in

by 72yizhong



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Kudos: 9





	【志伊】Fall in

◎『MIU404』同人，志摩一未×伊吹蓝  
◎还是小段子啦

Fall in

志摩看见自己抓住了搭档的手，然后他们一起下落，在凌晨两点的夜色中摔得粉身碎骨。  
坠亡瞬间的炸裂感太过真实，以至于醒来之后的半分钟内，志摩的神经还在隐隐作痛，但他不觉得这算是噩梦。六年以来，他总是梦到香坂，那些梦反反复复，大多都没有结局。在这个梦里，至少他伸出的手被握住了。  
结案书上写了香坂的死是意外，但那是法医的鉴定结果，在志摩看来，他自己就是凶手，虽然他没有做什么，却正是因为没有做什么。或许在别人眼中，香坂留下的只是一封辞职信，而志摩却觉得，那是写给自己的罪状书。  
就算被说成是“搭档杀手”，志摩也不愿反驳，他自认为必须背负这个罪名活下去，没有法律可以惩罚，但是将终其一生都要服刑。  
伊吹吵着闹着要去查这个案子，志摩并没有厉声阻止，一方面他知道自己拦不住野狗，另一方面却在故意用敷衍的态度刺激伊吹更加认真。他放任伊吹去探索自己的过去，也希望对方能清楚地了解自己是怎样的人，或许志摩应该亲自告诉伊吹，但无论如何也说不出口。  
在这六年之中，志摩从未和任何人说起香坂，哪怕是桔梗和阵马，但是伊吹打来电话时，他第一次说出了深埋在心底的后悔与痛苦。，像是在告诉伊吹，不要再管我了，我就是这么一个冷血无情的人啊。  
——而伊吹张开手掌，接住了那枚偏离正轨的小球。

志摩感觉到自己正抓着搭档的手，周围一片漆黑，但是有风从耳边略过，所以他认为他们是在下落。  
期望中的分身碎骨并没有到来，坠落的方向突然变得明亮，志摩下意识地闭紧眼睛，缓和了片刻再睁开，这是他才发现自己不是在下坠，而是在飞翔。  
天空中飘着棉花糖做成的云朵，阳光像蜂蜜一般落在羊羹的大地上，山坡是蜜瓜包，森林是巧克力棒，牛奶河流在开满软糖鲜花的蛋糕原野上流淌。空气中弥漫着甜蜜温暖的味道。  
志摩还没出眼前的奇异景色中回过神来，这时耳边传来了一阵音乐声，他转过头看去，发现是香坂在吹响小号，年轻的搭档长出了天使般结白的翅膀，每次拍动都会撒下五颜六色的星星糖。  
那自己究竟在抓着谁的手呢？志摩疑惑地抬起头，看到的是伊吹傻笑着的那张脸。这个搭档也有了一点变化，头顶长出了一对毛绒绒的犬科耳朵，身后的尾巴摇得像直升机的螺旋桨的一样，伊吹就是这样抓着志摩的手，两人才能飞在半空中。  
好蠢。志摩诚恳地想道，同时也更用力地握住伊吹的手，像是要将两人的生命线都交叠在一起那样。嘹亮的小号声在背后响起，仿佛是在送别，也是在祝愿。  
吹的还是蜜瓜包之歌。  
志摩顿时从梦中醒来，果然是伊吹打开了音响，蜜瓜包车已经回到了警署的地下停车场，路过的同事都在往这边看着，志摩揉了揉眉心，一把关掉了音乐。  
“志摩酱～一会一起去吃饭吧？”  
“不去，我还有报告要写。”  
“可是这次小九也会去，我们四机搜还没一起吃过饭吧～”  
“在会议室吃的乌冬面你忘了吗？”  
“那个不算啦！”  
伊吹迅速拔出钥匙，从驾驶室跳出来，三两步就追上了从另一侧下车的志摩，一把抓住了对方的手。  
“你干什么？快松开！”  
“我和你一起去写报告，然后一起去吃饭！”  
“你跟过来的话，报告就会变成检讨了。”  
“怎么可以这么说呢，志摩酱～”  
一起收工回来的401看到404的两人拉拉扯扯地走了，九重小声说道：“那两人真的没问题吗……”  
“哈哈哈，这不是很有精神吗！”  
阵马用力拍了拍九重的后背，然后他们也迈开步子跟了过去，阵马拉着九重加入志摩和伊吹的话题。四个人迈着各自的步伐，一起向上走去。


End file.
